What is Going on Here?
by Myla Star
Summary: Weird things are happening at Hogwarts and Hermione seems to be in the middle of it all. Blaize as a cowboy, Ron and Harry acting a bit weirder than usual, and Malfoy as a ferret are included in the mess.What is going on here?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea to make this story.

(A/N) This story is based on a weird dream I had. The dream involved a guitar, bad singing, a car door, and my sisters friend. When I woke up my wonderful (and sometimes scary) imagination went to work and I came up with this. Enjoy!

Cowboys,Books, and Ferrets Oh My!

_**Saturday**_

Hermione was sitting on a hill by the lake,eating an apple, (she had missed breakfast) and, as usual, she was reading some huge book.

"Hey Hermione!" said a slightly familiar voice. Hermione sighed before setting her book down. She looked up to see none other than Blaize Zabini wearing a cowboy hat and a bandanna around his face like a bandit. He was also carrying a guitar.

"What do you want?"she asked.

"No need to be rude. I just wanted to show you something."

"What?"

"This."he said. Then he started playing the guitar and sing some muggle country song. Hermione, being a nice kind of person, would've listened politely but, she couldn't _stand_ his singing! It was _horrible_! It sounded like a dying cat _and_ nails on a chalkboard combined!

"Um, I have to go Blaize, I'll see you later. Bye!" She picked up her book and ran to the Griffendor Common room before he could say anything

_**On The Hill**_

"What did I do?"said a very confused Blaize as he watched Hermione run away. A little white smudge was following her. He rubbed his eyes, and it was gone. "What is... It was probably nothing."

_**Common Room**_

Hermione continued to read her book in one of the squishy armchairs by the fire, glad to be away from that horrible noise.

"Watcha doin' 'mione?"Of course Ron has to ruin her silence.

"Reading." she said bluntly.

"Oh,"he said, his ears turning a bit red, "that was obvious wasn't it?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess it was. Um, do you want to play chess or something?"

"I'm reading."

"Oh, well, can I join you?"

"If you want to. It isn't against the law or anything."

"Okay then."He picked up a book and sat in the chair next to her. His ears even redder than before.

(A/N Hermione's thoughts _italic_ Ron's thoughts **bold**)

_'What is he doing! He never reads!'_

**'Can't keep reading much longer!!!!!!!!!!'**

_' I wonder how long he's going to be able to read...'_

"Hermione...?"

_'Obviously not for long. It hasn't even been 30 seconds since he started!' _"What is it _now_, Ron?" she said, clearly annoyed that he had interrupted her again.

"Um, do you, you know...,want to go to hogsmead with me next weekend?"

"Sure. I'll go ask Harry if he wants to come too."She put her book down and stood up to leave.

"No!"yelled Ron and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto her chair. Hermione looked shocked and slightly ruffled at his sudden movement. "I meant, just the two of us, alone."

_'What?' _ "Um, Why?"

He shrugged. "Just because."

"Why can't Harry come too? I mean, we're all _friends_ right?"

Just then Harry entered the common room. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Hey Harry! Ron and I were just talking about going to hogsmead next weekend. Do you want to come?"

Ron scowled at her.

"I'd love too!"He answered. Then he smiled at Hermione, "What would you like to do while we're there?"

"Well I'd love to visit this new bookstore, but I know you guys would rather..."

"That'd be great!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Really?"

Both boys nodded

"Well if you guys are sure..." They nodded again. "Okay."

"Yes!!!!" Ron yelled as he punched the air. Both Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows at him. "I mean, okay."

Hermione and Harry were thrown into fits of laughter. Ron couldn't help but join them. When Hermione could talk she smiled and said, "You guys are the best!" before pulling them into a group hug.

Hermione thought she saw something white flash in the corner of her eye, but when she turned to look at it fully, it was gone.

_**In the Halls**_

Prof. McGonagal stepped out of her office in time to see a white ferret scamper past her door. She shook her head disapprovingly before saying, "Students need to watch their pets more carefully."

_**With the Ferret**_

The ferret ran in the direction of the dungeons. It stopped in a hallway and then quickly hid behind a suit of armor. It waited for some time before two boys whose names were Crabbe and Goyle said something to the wall by the suit of armor. The wall opened and the boys walked in with the ferret following. The ferret ran up the boy's staircase and into a bedroom that had the door cracked open. In a flash the ferret was gone and in it's place stood Draco Malfoy.

(A/N) This is only the first chapter. There will be more! Hopefully they'll be up soon! All reviews are welcome! You can even tell me that this is the worst story you've ever read as long as you review!

-~~- Myla Star


End file.
